Brotherly Love
by kerbubbles
Summary: Ian is adopted by Anthony's family, and the two boys find themselves falling in love with each other.


A/N: so I guess this is technically incest… idk, if you fall in love with your adopted brother is it still incest? Oh well, anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 1! I would have had this up sooner, but there's parent controls on my computer that block Microsoft word from opening, so I had to wait for my dad to fix it AND there's time controls on my computer that log me off every hour so by the time I finish checking my messages I have about 15 minutes to type ._.

**Chapter 1**

_Ian straightened his tuxedo and fixed his hair in the mirror. Once he was finished, he left the house and got into the car that was waiting outside to take him to his parent's funeral. _

_ The service was long, but Ian managed to keep from crying throughout the entire thing. It was when he went to place a rose on his mother and father's bodies that he lost it, breaking down into sobs at their motionless, unbreathing forms._

_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see , the head of the orphanage that was to be his new home until he was adopted. He took no hesitation in burying his face in her shirt, for he knew she'd comfort him. She rubbed his back soothingly, whispering calming words._

_ When Ian had finally cried himself dry, he pulled away, wiping away the remaining wetness from his face. He turned around for a last look at his parents."I'll never see them again." He said, a lone tear trailing down his cheek._

_ "Of course you will, Ian. You'll be reunited in heaven, remember?"_

_ Ian's face suddenly darkened. "God doesn't exist. If he did, why would he take my parents away from me? For Christ's sake I'm only a kid! I just turned 15 and now my parents were murdered _in my own house_ and you're trying to tell me there's a 'god'?"_

_ shook her head sadly "Ian, everything happens for a reason."_

_ "Please excuse my French, but that's _bullshit._ I don't see the reason to take away a 15 year old's parents!"_

_ sighed "You never know Ian, god's miracles work in a mysterious way."_

_ Ian just scoffed. "Whatever. I'm ready to go back to the orphanage, let's go." With one last, tear-filled glance to his parents, Ian walked out of the funeral home with ._

Ian found his eyes filled with tears as his flashback ended. It had been a year since his parents died, and he was still stuck in this shitty orphanage.

He sighed, moving away from the misty window he was looking out of and plopped onto a couch, pulling out his mp3 player. He had almost thrown it out after the funeral; for it was bought by his mother before her death and it only brought back once happy memories now stained with the awful blackness of death. Now, he was grateful he kept it; it was one of his only escapes from the piece of shit he called the world around him.

He smiled when he remembered today was his last day in the orphanage. He had finally been adopted by some family with the last name "Padilla", if he remembered correctly. Sure, there were offers for his adoption before, but the families had soon changed their mind when they found out he was gay, coming up with some lame excuse about not having as much money as they thought.

Ian pushed the last thought from his mind. Fuck the homophobes, he was finally getting adopted, he didn't need them.

He had already packed his stuff, apart from hismp3 player, of course. Now he just had to wait for the family to pick him up.

After what seemed like ages (but was really only an hour), walked into the room, alerting Ian that it was time to meet his new family. Ian jumped from the couch excitedly, following into his room to get his stuff.

When they had gathered all of Ian's stuff, Ian walked behind , almost shaking with excitement.

When they got to the lobby, Ian smiled widely at his new mom and dad, barely noticing their son, who was glaring at behind his fringe.

smiled. "Ian, meet you new mom and dad and your new brother, Anthony."

Ian turned his gay to the boy and his smile faded as their eyes locked.

Fuck, his new brother was fucking _gorgeous._

"Mom, I don't want a new brother."Anthony pouted.

Anthony's mother turned and gave Anthony a serious look. "This isn't your choice, Anthony. Your father and I think a brother would be a nice addition to this family."

"Your mother's right, son."

Anthony sighed "Isn't one kid enough?"

His father sighed. "Look, Anthony, your mother and I decided you could use a brother, considering you have almost no friends. Here, think of it this way; he'll just be like another one of your friends."

"Yeah, a friend who will be invading my personal space every second of the day and _living in my house!"_

"You're also sharing your room with him, by the way." His mother added.

Anthony stared at her disbelievingly "_He's moving into my room?"_

His mother nodded, smiling knowingly at her son's reaction.

"Are you _kidding_ me? First, he's moving into my house, I'll have to see him every day at school, and now he'll be sleeping in my room?"

"Just until we can find a house with three bedrooms, alright?"

"Whatever."Anthony huffed, slumping in his seat. _It could be worse, _he thought. _I could be getting an annoying little sister instead of a brother my age._

When they arrived at the orphanage, Anthony got out of the car and slammed his door. His father gave him a disapproving look before walking inside.

When they stepped through the door, they were immediately greeted by . "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Padilla! How are you today?"

"We're great, thanks!"

"And how's the boy?"

Anthony just glared at her for a few seconds before averting his gaze.

frowned."Oh lighten up; it's not every day you get a new brother!"

Anthony just grunted in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

sighed before smiling again. "Right, well I'll go get Ian, just wait right here."

When left, Anthony's parents turned to him, both of their faces disapproving. "Anthony James Padilla, when Ian gets here, you better change your attitude and be nice to him, or your phone will be confiscated for a month." His father stated sternly.

Anthony sighed, uncrossing his arms and clearing his face of any negativity. When arrived, his attempt at being pleasant failed and he glared at her. She introduced the family, leaving Anthony until the end. When she said his name, Anthony averted his gaze to his brother and his breathing hitched his scowl fading.

As he stared into beautiful blue eyes, he decided one thing: He'd absolutely _love_ his new brother.


End file.
